Bludger
by kahnonnn
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah komentator Quidditch antar Slytherin melawan Gryffindor. Chanyeol terganggu. [Warn : Shounen Ai ; ChanBaek]


Lapangan Quidditch di Hogwarts tampak riuh. Warna merah dan hijau mendominasi tanda pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Slytherin terjadi. Kilas-kilas sapu terbang berkecepatan tinggi terlihat. _Quaffle_ dikejar dengan 6 orang Chaser, _Snitch_ pun diburu.

Chanyeol tampak berkonsentrasi, _quaffle_ berada dalam pelukannya. Tuhan, dia berharap komentator hari ini keracunan pie labu atau apa, karena dia benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasinya dengan suara itu.

Suara Byun Baekhyun ditambah pengeras suara.

"Wah ! Park Chanyeol menukik—aku ragu dia bisa-DAN GOL ! 60-50 untuk Gryffindor !"

"Yah ! Park Chanyeol ! _quaffle_ -nya kejar—dan Kim Kai mengejar ! Fight Kai ! Fight ! Argh—Chanyeol diblokir oleh Wu Yi Fan saat menembak ke gawang Slytherin ! "

"Apa itu? Apakah Park Chanyeol akan melakukan _Monkey Squat_ di atas _Firebolt_ -nya? Kemenangan belum di tangan—dan Kim Minseok membobol Gryffindor dengan 70-50 untuk Slytherin !"

"Yah Park Chanyeol berusaha merebut!-GOL! Kim Kai menembak lagi ! 80-50 untuk Slytherin"

"OI ! Park Chanyeol ! Konsen atau kubunuh kau pakai bludger !" Xiao Luhan berteriak dari atas sapu terbangnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengar sedikit, perhatiannya kembali teralih ke sosok yang berdiri di atas podium.

"Kyungsoo mengayun tongkatnya dan-Ouch, Kim Kai pasti kesakitan dengan bludger tepat di lengannya !"

Sorakan riuh terdengar lagi.

"YA ! HWANG ZITAO MENANGKAP SNITCH TEPAT DI DEPAN WAJAH ZHANG YIXING. PANJI HIJAU MENANG HARI INI !" Byun Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Matanya yang membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit itu saat tersenyum.

* * *

 **Bludger**

Warning : Shounen Ai

Pairing : ChanBaek. Chanyeol x Baekhyun.

Disclaimer :

EXO dan pemain lain di sini di bawah asuhan SM Entertaiment

Hanya ide yang saya miliki di sini.

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Bagi Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun adalah Enigma yang tidak bisa dijelaskan olehnya. Sosok ceria dengan mata dibingkai garis tipis eyeliner itu selalu bisa mengganggunya, menjauhkan Chanyeol dari apapun yang dilakukannya. Quidditch pun menjadi tak menyenangkan semenjak Byun Baekhyun menggantikan Kim Kibum sebagai Komentator, karena NEWT sudah di depan mata bagi penyandang nama keren Key itu.

Pertandingan terakhir melawan Slytherin berakhir dengan kekalahan untuk Gryffindor. Chanyeol menelan pil pahit saat Wu Yifan—Captain Slytherin mengepalkan tangan ke udara sebagai sebuah selebrasi. Walau menurut Chanyeol, selebrasi macam itu sudah murahan dan agak kampungan. Perjalanan menuju Menara Gryffindor juga terkesan suram. Zhang Yixing tampak akan menangis, mengulang-ulang ucapan 'Maaf' hingga mungkin 19 kali karena tak melihat Snitch dan tak mampu menangkap terlebih dahulu, Hwang Zi Tao—Seeker Slytherin sudah menangkapnya.

"Cacing Alaska," ucap Chanyeol ke Nyonya Gemuk. Beruntung lukisan itu tidak membuat keadaan lebih buruk dengan komentar pedasnya seperti biasa, mungkin berita kekalahan akan Gryffindor sudah terdengar satu Hogwarts.

"Kita masih bisa mengalahkan mereka di final seandainya kita menang lawan Hufflepuff besok," Kim Junmyeon mencoba menenangkan anggota lainnya, bibir Perfect itu melengkung membentuk senyuman pemberi semangat.

"Iya kalau menang. Kau lihat Taemin kemarin? Dia mengamuk dengan gol-golnya saat melawan Ravenclaw," Chanyeol bisa mendengar Oh Sehun—Keeper—mengeluh. Hari ini saja Sehun tidak bisa menahan bobolan dari trio Jongin, Daehyun dan Minseok, Slytherin berhasil merebut 80 Point darinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Minseok benar-benar berniat menabrakan firebolt-nya ke sapuku hanya untuk satu gol." Jongdae yang biasanya tampak ceria nan cerah sekarang terlihat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Jongdae hanya bisa memasukan 2 gol hari ini.

"Yah ! Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae, tidak baik untuk mengeluh !" Chanyeol menyikut perut Jongdae dan anggota termuda mereka, tangannya mengacak rambut Sehun setelahnya.

"Masa depan kita tampak suram," ucap Do Kyungsoo sangat pelan. Tampaknya salah satu Beater Gryffindor ini tidak puas setelah berhasil mematahkan tangan Kim Jongin dengan satu pukulan telak _bludger_ tadi, "Tangan Kim Jongin harusnya kuhancurkan hingga mereka tidak bisa bertanding dengan Ravenclaw besok."

Chanyeol berjengit mendengar ucapan dari Kyungsoo. Menurutnya _bludger_ tadi sudah sangat epik. Ekspresi Jongin saat tangan dipatahkan Kyungsoo sangat priceless. Jujur, Chanyeol tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo sangat membenci Chaser dari Slytherin itu.

"Kau sadis sekali, Do Kyungsoo." Xiao Luhan menyuarakan pendapat Chanyeol. Sosok pria cantik ini melepas sarung tangan kulitnya dan memberikannya ke Sehun yang berada di samping Luhan.

"Ah ! Ini belum akhir segalanya, semangat dong," Junmyeon masih berusaha membangkitkan nafsu teman satu team sebagai Kapten dan anggota tertua di sini.

Hening.

Junmyeon tahu kalau lebih baik dia diam saja sebelum Chanyeol mengejeknya seandainya Junmyeon berkata lagi.

Anggota Quidditch Gryffindor memasuki ruang rekreasi asrama mereka. Tidak ada penyambutan karena ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tampaknya sibuk di dunia mereka sendiri. Suasana yang sangat berbeda bila dibandingan kemenangan Gryffindor melawan Ravenclaw beberapa minggu lalu, di mana Chanyeol kembung Butterbeer.

Gryffindor Quidditch Team sendiri diisi dengan Kim Junmyeon sebagai Kapten dan Beater bersama dengan Do Kyungsoo. Seeker diisi oleh Zhang Yixing. Oh Sehun, si anggota termuda itu menjadi Keeper. Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong Dae, dan Xiao Luhan sebagai Chaser di sini. Selama mereka menjadi team, Gryffindor berhasil membawa 2 piala Quidditch, 2 piala lainnya dibawa pulang oleh Slytherin.

Chanyeol tentu tidak mau piala kali ini dibawa oleh Slytherin dan Wu Yi Fan dengan alis Angry Bird itu. Menghela nafas, Chanyeol menyandarkan bahunya di sofa. Beberapa anggota yang lain juga melakukan hal serupa, tampak Junmyeon duduk di sisi Yixing yang masih tampak menyesal. Jongdae menulis sesuatu di kertas, ada Chenchen—burung hantu milik Jongdae— bertengger di bahu.

"Bludger yang bagus, Kyung." Suara familiar, sekelebatan _badge_ Slytherin. Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing karena dia sedang duduk untuk menenangkan emosi pasca kekalahan. "Jongin kesakitan sekali tuh." _Jongin_ , hanya sedikit orang di Hogwarts yang memanggil si Flying Machine dari Slytherin dengan nama aslinya.

Seluruh mata anggota Quidditch Gryffindor mendongak, tak terkecuali bagi Chanyeol. Sosok Byun Baekhyun dalam balutan seragam Slytherinnya. Byun Taehyung berdiri di belakang sang kakak. Dasi Gryffindor terkalung di leher adik Baekhyun itu.

"Berani sekali kau ke sini, Baek." Junmyeon membuka suara. Jelas saja Baekhyun berada dalam kandang singa yang sedang kalah, bisa habis Baekhyun kalau dia berhasil memancing emosi anak Gryffindor. Contohnya, emosi Xiao Luhan.

"Yo, Junmyeonie~~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan ke arah Kapten Gryffindor itu, "Aku ke sini mau ambil Chanyeol."

Mata Chanyeol melotot nyaris melompat dari rongganya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Oi Chanyeol, buruan pergi sebelum 'pacar'mu ini kubuang dari Tower Gryffindor." Luhan bersuara, Sehun memegangi tangan Luhan.

"Astaga Luhan-ge. Kau kejam sekali." Baekhyun memegang dadanya, berpura-pura seakan Luhan mematahkan hatinya. Mata sipit terlukis eyeliner itu pun menatap Chanyeol.

"Sudah jangan drama di sini," Chanyeol menengahi, bangkit berdiri dari sofa empuk yang masih membuainya, "Ayo, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk, layaknya anak anjing dia berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol. Baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah tim Gryffindor, "Kyungsoo-ya, Jonginnie ingin dijenguk lho. Dan Jongdae-ya, Minseok-hyung menunggu di lantai 4." Usai berkata demikian, Baekhyun langsung mendorong Chanyeol untuk kabur dari menara Gryffindor.

"APA?! JADI KAU BERKENCAN DENGAN MINSE-!" Teriakan Luhan adalah hal terakhir yang Chanyeol dengar karena mereka berdua sudah keluar dari asrama Gryffindor.

.

.

Awalnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak banyak berbicara. Tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing, walau itu lebih ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri dengan cerah dan cerianya menyapa semua orang yang berpapasan, baik Slytherin, Ravenclaw, atau Hufflepuff. Bahkan Baekhyun juga menyapa anak Gryffindor yang memandangnya dengan tatapan agak kesal.

Langkah keduanya membawa mereka ke tempat yang sepi. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing akan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Permainan bagus, Chan." Baekhyun baru membuka suara saat mereka berdua melewati lorong di dekat Menara Astronomi. Lorong itu sepi karena tak banyak murid lewat di sini. Professor Jaejoong, si Professor dalam kegiatan ramal-meramal itu tidak akan ragu memberi detensi tiap murid yang mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"Itu pujian atau ejekan nih?" Terkekeh sebagai respon sarkasme dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka jubah Quidditch-nya, menyampirkan jubah itu di lengan.

"Hell.. Itu pujian lho, kalau saja si Yixing bisa mengambil Snitch, aku tidak akan ragu untuk mendesahkan namamu di pengeras suara." Baekhyun juga tertawa, kepalanya menoleh sedikit mendongak karena Chanyeol lebih tinggi.

"Bearti aku beruntung tidak menang dong?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, bersandar di dinding lorong. Matanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda alias nakal, "Bagaimana ya? Aku juga senang sih kau kalah . Setidaknya asramaku berkesempatan lagi menjadi pemenang tahun ini."

" _Like hell, I would allow it_." Chanyeol memaki. Tangannya diletakkan di tembok, memerangkap Baekhyun di antara tembok dan tubuh tingginya, "Kau tahu aku tidak konsen karena 'Park Chanyeol-Park Chanyeol'-mu tadi kan?"

Baekhyun bukannya takut, malah tertawa. Murid Slytherin ini tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun dengan aura intimidasi dari sosok lebih tinggi 10 cm darinya ini, "Aku melakukan itu karena Yifan meminta. Kami—Slytherin—punya banyak cara untuk menang lho."

" _Damn it_ , Byun Baekhyun !"

"Tadi ekspresimu juga-"

Kata-kata Baekhyun tidak selesai karena Chanyeol keburu merunduk. Melumat bibir mungil komentator Quidditch itu. Mereka berdua bergumul, saling lumat hingga dominasi dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol, Tangan Baekhyun meremas bahu yang dilapisi sweater Quidditch milik Chanyeol, tanda meminta berhenti karena kehabisan nafas. Dua bibir itu terpisah, seutas saliva tipis sebagai benang penghubung antara lidah Chanyeol dan pemuda lebih pendek itu terlihat.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak akan ragu mengganggumu di pertandingan berikutnya, Yeol." Baekhyun menggoda, nafasnya masih sedikit terengah. Jarak bibirnya dan Chanyeol hanya beberapa senti.

"Kau tidak serius akan ucapanmu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol bersiap mencium Baekhyun lagi. Tangan kokoh di pinggang si Slytherin pun hampir membuat Baekhyun terangkat dari atas lantai.

Tersenyum, Baekhyun menutup matanya, bersiap untuk menikmati kecupan dari si Giant tersayang dan—

"BERPACARAN DI LORONGKU ! Potong 30 angka dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin !"

Mampus ! Chanyeol reflek menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak berlari. Tidak lucu kalau mereka berdua diceramahi bagaimana cara berpacaran yang baik dan benar oleh Kim Jaejoong. Tawa terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun, kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut. Tampaknya hari ini tidak seburuk yang Park Chanyeol pikirkan.

[END]

* * *

Hei ! kahnonn here ! Ini fanfic keempat yang saya upload. Gomawo udah mau meluangkan waktu membacanya ~ Kalau sempat, mohon RnR-nya ya? Akan sangat membantu. Have a nice day, Yeorobun ! WE ARE ONE ~


End file.
